Computer systems and communications systems are increasingly relied upon to process massive amounts of data. In the so-called information age, data files are typically transferred, stored, and used in and among computer systems. Frequently, data files are generated and stored in a centralized primary computer system to be transferred to a number of remote secondary systems, which may use the data files for different purposes.
One current approach to transferring a number of files from a primary system to a number of secondary systems involves the primary system transferring one file to all the secondary systems and waiting until all of the secondary systems have received the file before a next file may be transferred. While this approach is generally effective, a problem may arise when all the secondary systems do not process data at the same speed. When this occurs, overall data file transfer time is limited by the response time of the slowest secondary system. Thus, data file transfer speed and efficiency is reduced.
Another problem that has been identified in some data file transfer systems involves the use of protocols by secondary systems that require the secondary systems to give a response to acknowledge receipt of a data file before the secondary system can receive another data file. It has been found that some primary systems do not wait for the receipt acknowledgment before sending another file. As a result, files destined for secondary systems are often not received by the secondary systems, or, if they are received, complications may arise. This problem is particularly acute when the primary system must transfer a sequence of data files to a number of secondary systems that each must send file receipt acknowledgments before receipt of a subsequent file.
One area where the above noted problems have been particularly prevalent is in the telecommunications industry, which frequently utilizes large legacy computer systems that operate at different speeds and utilize the acknowledgment receipt protocol, as described above. In particular these problems have arisen in conjunction with the use of local number portability (LNP) systems. LNP systems typically include LNP databases that have telecommunications customer data files, which are used by telecommunications service providers (TSPs) to allow customers to keep their phone number when they move, switch providers, or change service type. The LNP database files must be transferred from a primary system to a number of remote secondary systems, each of which use the LNP database files for any number of purposes including billing and tracking. The secondary systems are frequently older systems operating at various speeds and utilizing the acknowledgment receipt protocol discussed above. Transfer of the LNP databases has been slow and inefficient because the older secondary systems are capital intensive and not likely to be replaced in the near future. A recent law requiring all TSPs to implement LNP systems has made the need to transfer LNP data files quickly and efficiently to the older secondary systems even more important.
As a result of the problems described above with respect to secondary systems operating at different speeds and employing an acknowledgment receipt protocol, there is a need in the art for a system and method for transferring data files from a primary system to a number of secondary computer systems in such a way that file transfer is optimized for each of the secondary systems, thereby enabling quick and efficient use of data files. Preferably, the method and system allow for asynchronous transmission of data files to a number of systems, including legacy systems, which operate at different speeds and send acknowledgment receipts in order to receive a next file. Additionally, the system and method will preferably allow for updating information, such as, for example, LNP databases, so that the information can be utilized more quickly by various secondary systems.